El caballero de las sombras
by loqueeldijo
Summary: Ayla,es una joven de dieciseis años,solitaria y con dotes para la magia.Fye,un joven hechicero que ha huído de su tierra natal y se refugia en el mundo humano.Blake los unira y los convencera a que luchen por su causa, liberar el Reino de la Magia.


Bajo el manto de nieve que cubría sus pies, Fye levantó su mano y pronunció las palabras mágicas con las cuales conseguiría abrir un portal. Tardaría varios minutos, ya que donde quería ir estaba en otra dimensión. Él, considerado uno de los mejores magos de su reino, huiría, con intenciones de no volver nunca más. Procuró no pensar en su pasado ni en si estaba bien lo que hacía, así que solamente mantuvo en su cabeza el hechizo. Cuando la luz amarillenta apareció ante sus ojos, dio dos pasos hacia el portal, pero algo lo retuvo. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada violácea de un chico de unos diez años al que conocía muy bien. Dante. El chico cubierto con la misma capa que Fye, típico del reino de ambos, se agarró al final de la ropa del muchacho. El joven no entendía como el pequeño no había caído en su embrujo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo allí mientras todos permanecían dormidos. Fye suspiró, y dibujó una de sus amables sonrisas al chico, después le tendió la mano. Éste último, con los ojos llorosos y mordiéndose una uña se lanzo en busca del calor de los brazos del que había sido, durante años, su maestro.

Ayla, aburrida de la explicación de su profesor de matemáticas, apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y empezó a mirar por la ventana, mordisqueando su bolígrafo. Vio pasar una nube lentamente y empezó a imaginar formas que podían tener. Estuvo así unos diez minutos, hasta que su profesor le llamó la atención y le tiró una tiza, la cual cogió con dos dedos. Su profesor suspiró y seguidamente continuó con su explicación, mientras dos compañeras de atrás cuchicheaban sobre la muchacha. Ayla, lo oía todo, pero no pensaba decirles nada ya que su existencia para ella era la misma que la de un insecto en medio del campo. Finalmente sonó el timbre y toda la multitud se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. La joven no se dio prisa en recoger, cogió su cuaderno de debajo la mesa y su libro, cerró la mochila y se la puso encima del hombro, saco su _ipod_ y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula. Cuando iba a salir una voz la paró, se giró lentamente y observó a una chica del pelo medio largo de color negro y con un turbante en el pelo, que vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros y un _Jersey _de color lila. Seguidamente se acercó sonriendo y tendiéndole un bolígrafo medio mordisqueado.

-Es tuyo, ¿verdad? Dijo la muchacha.

-Esto, sí. Gracias. Dijo Ayla cogiendo el bolígrafo y metiéndolo en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

-Me llamo Ángela, bueno supongo que ya lo tendrías que saber, llevamos tres años en el mismo grupo. Dijo la joven sonriendo animadamente.

- Si, por supuesto. Cortó Ayla, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de quién era, le sonaba de haberla visto alguna vez pero nunca paró a prestar atención a su nombre.

- Bueno, entonces Ayla, encantada de haber podido presentarnos de manera formal. Ángela agarró la mano de Ayla y la movió enérgicamente, luego la soltó y se fue de la clase junto a un chico mayor que ella y con el mismo pelo negro azabache. La joven se quedó sorprendida durante unos segundos, luego no le dio más importancia, se colocó los auriculares, puso su música y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, con intención de volver a su casa.

Blake levantó una caja de cartón del sótano. La apoyó encima de una de sus piernas para agarrarla mejor y luego empezó a subir escaleras. Al llegar arriba dejó la caja encima de una mesa y a continuación fue en busca de un cúter. Al abrir el cajón lo encontró por el fondo, lo cogió y cerró el cajón nuevamente. Al girarse, se encontró con el Sr. Smith.

- Señor Evans, ¿ya ha subido las cajas que le había mandado?

- Sí señor, y ahora iba a abrirlas, sacar los discos, quitarles el polvo y ponerlos en el escaparate. Dijo el joven con una voz cortante.

- Está bien, cuando termine puede marcharse. El Sr. Smith se dirigió a la puerta, no muy convencido y agarró su gabardina- Si necesita algo, llámeme a mi móvil- seguidamente abrió la puerta y se marchó en dirección a su coche.

Blake continuó con su trabajo y sacó un par de discos de la pesada caja. La mitad de ellos eran de cantantes de hacía décadas. Se dio prisa en acabar su trabajo y arregló un poco la tienda. No le gustaba trabajar allí, pero era el mejor sitio al que se necesitaba un ayudante. El joven entendía que no caía demasiado bien a la gente, y tampoco se molestaba en hacerlo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y unos ojos de color gris amarillento. Era de complexión fuerte, pero tampoco era demasiado musculoso. Siempre tenía la cara burlona pero había pocas veces que consiguiese sonreír de verdad, por no decir nunca. Al acabar de limpiar la tienda iba a cambiar el letrero de _Abierto_ por _Cerrado_, pero cuando iba a cambiarlo, una joven con el pelo marrón y unos ojos marrones tirando a rojizos se presentó allí. Se quedó mirando al joven durante un rato, luego apagó su _Ipod_ y dijo:

-¿Hoy el señor Smith no está?

- No, y es hora de cerrar.

La joven frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Que simpático, a ti no te han enseñado lo de ser amable con el cliente, ¿verdad?

- Sí, me lo han enseñado, pero solo en horario abierto, no cerrado. El muchacho sonrió para sí mismo, aquella chica era divertida.

- Está bien-la muchacha encogió los hombros- Dile al Sr Smith que he venido por el disco que él ya sabe.

- Se lo diré.

Seguidamente el joven cerró la puerta y los dos quedaron a fuera de la tienda, el joven saco un manojo de llaves y la cerró. Luego la miró y sonrió burlándose de ella.

Ayla no podía creerse que el viejo Smith hubiera contratado a un tipo como ese, con una cara que parecía burlarse de todos. Pensó una de tres: O era algún familiar suyo y lo debía contratar, o era un chaval que al viejo le cayó bien, o le pareció estar muy desesperado. Ninguna de las tres razones le pareció la correcta. Se frotó las manos y miró al cielo. Empezó a nevar.

...

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de El caballero de las sombras, en teoría Fye es nuestro querido Fye de Tsubasa Chronicles. Ya que es de mis personajes favoritos, miraré de subir un capitulo cada dos o tres días, espero que os guste, y que quede claro que el resto de la historia no tiene nada que ver:).


End file.
